1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-function charger, in particular, to a portable multi-function charger.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices generally employ rechargeable batteries. However, the connectors of the plugs are inconvenient for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,150 provides a foldable electrical plug connector which utilizes the movement of gear components to arrange the pins in a recess of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,492 provides a power supply adapter that arranges the connector components in the base frame by a driver module.
The plug connectors or chargers provided by the above patents are only designed based on one type of electrical specification. Therefore, a user has to further employ a converter according to the electrical specification in different countries if he is abroad which is very inconvenient.